The Hunt for Darrovin: A Story of Task Force 141
by Cartheli
Summary: This is a mini-story that occurs between Modern Warfare 1 and 2. Rated T for violence, blood, and minor coarse language.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day on the Job

This story is completely fictional, and any relation between the characters and real people, dead or alive, is completely coincidental. Any original characters are property of Cartheli. Please do not reproduce or use without my permission. Thank you and enjoy!

This story is from Roach's point of view and takes place between Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. It is about 3 years after Modern Warfare. This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is welcome. I will be releasing multiple chapters at once, but they will be short and easy to read.

The Hunt for Darrovin: A Mini-Story of Task Force 141

Chapter 1: Another Day on the Job

"Alright move up," Ghost said in a hushed tone over the radio to the team.

"Got it," Yak replied. He slowly moved up over a ridge and towards the makeshift safe house.

"Alright I got your back," I said as I moved up behind Yak, with Ghost behind me.

"Area still clear," Archer said, positioned on a cliff high above the team.

"I've got nothin' in my sights either," Archer's partner, Toad said.

Let me take this moment to fill you in on what is happening. I'm Gary Sanderson, but my teammates call me Roach. My usual commanding officer is Captain Mactavish, but he is on another mission, so Ghost and I are co-leading this mission. Archer and Toad are our snipers, and Yak is the new guy. Right now our mission is to sneak into known terrorist Alexi Darrovin's safe house in the middle of Russia. We've been given orders to take Alexi alive. Resistance is heavy, and if we are caught it could mean an international war between Russia and Britain. The risk is about as high as it can get, but I like to call it another day on the job in the One-Four-One.


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

Chapter 2: Infiltration

"Alright Yak, begin lock-picking," Ghost said. He had moved to one side of the door to the safe house. I quickly got on the other side.

"Alright," Yak said. He moved between us and began picking the lock on the door.

"Eh, crap. A pack of bears is walking in front of me; moving to a new position," Archer said via the radio.

"Got it Archer," Ghost responded.

"Da** it, this lock is hard," Yak said, his lock picking skills failing.

"Keep trying," Ghost said to Yak.

"Crap!" Yak almost yelled, as sweat began to drip down his face.

"Take it easy," I said, "We haven't been spotted yet so you have time."

"Archer, are you in your new position yet?" Ghost asked over the radio. After about thirty seconds he asked again, "Archer do you copy?"

"Try Toad," I suggested to Ghost.

"Toad, are you there?" Ghost asked.

"Your friends are not there," said a voice behind us.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ghost said as he turned around.

Thank you for reading Chapter 2: Infiltration. Chapter 3: Surprise! will be released soon so stay sharp!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

As Ghost, Yak, and I spun around we dropped our Scar-H assault rifles to the ground, and put our hands up. Alexi Darrovin and two of his henchmen, that I recognized as Vladimir Darrovin (his brother) and Arkady Putin (no relation to Vladimir Putin), stood on the ridge overlooking our position. Archer and Toad were both on the ground with Vladimir and Arkady pointing their AK-47's at them.

"Now, might I ask what you are doing at my home?" Darrovin asked with a thick Russian accent.

"Looking for you actually," Ghost said in a comedic tone.

"Pig, a little a help would be nice," I whispered into my radio. Pig was our back-up, and luckily he was close.

"Ok, Roach," Pig responded via the radio.

"Well, today you will die," Darrovin said, but before he could do whatever it was he was going to do, Pig appeared behind him with dual MP5K's at the ready.

"Eat this!" Pig yelled. He fired his guns into the backs of Arkady and Vladimir who both fell with a pool of blood around them.

"Eh good, but I'm better," Darrovin said. He elbowed Pig in the ribs making him drop his guns. Darrovin grabbed the guns, and spinning around he fired at Pig. Pig quickly fell with a loud clunking noise. He then turned around again and emptied a clip at Ghost, Yak, and I before running into the jungle.

Thank you for reading Chapter 3: Surprise! Chapter 4: Escape will be out soon so stay sharp!


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

Ghost and I hit the floor as the bullets sputtered all around us. Unfortunately Yak was not as lucky and he was hit several times in the torso.

"Yak!" Ghost yelled, he stood over Yak and tried to bandage his now bloody wounds. "Roach check on the others."

"Ok," I said as I sprinted toward the ridge. Toad and Archer were unconscious but ok. Pig had been wearing heavy bullet proof armor and had not been injured.

"Pig, you ok?" I asked.

"Dandy," Pig said as he stood up.

"You two try and catch up with Darrovin!" Ghost yelled to us.

"Affirmative," I said, as I grabbed an AK that was on the ground and followed after Darrovin.

"Got it," Pig said as he followed suit.

After a few minutes, Pig and I broke into a clearing where we saw a Little Bird helicopter in the air.

Pig dropped to his knees and began firing, while I began to try to radio to our leader, General Shepherd, about the situation.

"Sir, Darrovin is in the air, I repeat Darrovin is in the air!" I yelled into the radio.

"Crap, it's bulletproof," Pig yelled as his bullets bounced of the chopper.

Suddenly a rocket hit the chopper. It crashed to the ground and a few more explosions ensued. I hit the ground, and so did Pig. Slowly everything went black.

Thank you for reading Chapter 4: Escape. Chapter 5: Danger Close will be out soon so stay sharp!


	5. Chapter 5: Danger Close

Chapter 5: Danger Close

Slowly my eyes opened. Smoke filled the air and my lungs. I tried to stand, but my leg was cut open and blood had soaked my pants. I saw Pig, who did not look very good. I tried to stand again, and this time I was successful. I walked over to Pig. He had a large gash in his fore head. I tried to pick him up but his armor was too heavy. That is when I saw it. "Oh sh**," I said, seeing the burning tank of the helicopter. Suddenly the air was pierced with the bang of a huge explosion. I was thrown back.

"There he is!" I heard Toad yell as footsteps approached.

"And here's Pig, Archer help me get him up," Ghost said.

"It's ok, we'll get you out," Toad said as he lifted me up.

I tried to say something, but my voice just croaked. That's when everything went black again.

Thanks for reading Chapter 5: Danger Close. Chapter 6: Awakening will be out soon so stay sharp!


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

Chapter 6: Awakening

When I awoke, all I saw was white. It was a familiar scene for me. The hospital…

"Hey look he's finally awake," I heard Ghost say. I tilted my head to the left to see him and Captain Mactavish sitting by my bedside.

"How you doing?" Captain asked.

"My head hurts," I said in a weak voice.

"I bet, the doctor said you might have suffered a concussion," Ghost said.

"How's Pig?" I asked, wondering about my injured squad mate.

"Well he was injured pretty badly, but it looks like he'll make it," Captain said.

"Yeah, he's over there," Ghost said pointing to the right of me.

I turned over to see Pig asleep in another hospital bed. His leg was elevated in a splint, and he had a large bandage on his fore head.

"And Yak?" I inquired.

"Poor chap didn't make it," Ghost replied.

"Oh," I said with sorrow in my voice. "Well what exactly happened out there?" I asked.

"Well…," Ghost began, but was cut off by the nurse.

"I'm going to need you two to leave," the nurse said as she entered the cramped hospital room, "It's time for them to take their medicine and sleep."

"We'll debrief you later," Captain said as the two soldiers left.

The nurse hurried over to Pig and gave him a shot in the arm, and then she came to me. "I'm going to need you to swallow this," she said as she handed me a pill.

I downed the pill then asked, "How long will I be here?"

"I think you're out tomorrow," the nurse replied, "But for now, sleep."

I suddenly felt the drowsiness of the pill take over me, and the white of the room, turned to black.

Thank you for reading Chapter 6: Awakening. Chapter 7: Answers will be out soon so stay sharp!


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Chapter 7: Answers

When I awoke the next morning, Ghost was already there.

"How you doing mate?" he asked.

"Better," I said.

"Well, get dressed Darrovin is still out there," Ghost said, throwing me my uniform.

"What?" I asked, surprised at Ghost's statement.

"Well, Shepherd figured out that they had a decoy at the safe house and he shot the decoy down," Ghost replied.

"Da** it!" I yelled.

"Don't get too worked up, just get dressed," Ghost retorted.

"Alright, alright," I said as I slipped on my black uniform.

After I was dressed, we left the hospital and got in a car that took us to Fort Bark Fire Base in Kansas. After we arrived there we got on a plane that took us to a hidden camp in a Brazilian forest. As we were about to land a face came onto the TV in front of Ghost and me.

"Alright here is the deal," Shepherd (the face on the TV) said, "We have Vladimir Darrovin captured, but he won't talk about Alexei's whereabouts." "So, in the time being, your team will be taking out an associate of his, a drug dealer in Brazil."

"Team?" Ghost asked.

"You will meet them and get the rest of the Intel on this mission when you land. Good luck, Shepherd- out," Shepherd said, before his face disappeared.

"Fun, fun," I said to my partner.

"Yeah, real fun," Ghost replied with a chuckle.

Thanks for reading Chapter 7: Answers. Chapter 8: In the Jungle… will be out soon, so stay sharp!


End file.
